This invention is concerned with methods of and apparatus for treating workpieces at a desired location thereof and in accordance with a desired pattern. One example of such treatment involves the surface treatment of a shoe upper component to apply a stitch-marking or a decorative or purposive pattern thereto. In another example, adhesive may be applied to the workpiece. An example of the apparatus is an apparatus for effecting a progressive surface treatment on workpieces, e.g. a printing apparatus.
Where workpieces are to be treated, it is customarily necessary for them to be located in a desired position in relation to the operating tool and also in the correct orientation in such position. To this end, it has been proposed, where the workpieces are fed in a random orientation, to re-orientate them correctly and locate them at a desired position prior to feeding them to an operating tool: see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,237. Using such an apparatus, however, there are on the degree of mis-orientation of the workpiece which can be accommodated, while still allowing the workpiece to be properly presented to the operating tool.